guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disrupting Stab
seeing you can get this from kaineng, is it really feasible we put a cap in this at raisu palace Disable causes interrupt When using Mist Form against some raptors, their disrupting stab still interrupted my spells because of the disabling effect of the skill. So, no matter what, this skill will always interrupt a spell whether it hits or not.--Knux 20:47, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :If it hits. If you use this on someone using Meteor Shower under Shadow Form, you'd be SOL, because you're not hitting them. Mist Form DOES let them hit you, it just negates the damage. --Shadowcrest 21:08, 14 December 2007 (UTC) D-Chop Should Disrupting Chop be related? I mean, they both have the normal weapon time cast (making them useless vs. fast casters). Bisurge 04:13, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Disrupting chop is on there... Are you saying it shouldn't be? Care to share your reasoning? — Powersurge360 04:18, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::Tbh, it's the other Assassin skills that should be removed, because they don't cause disable. D-Chop, D-Shot and Magebane Shot seem like the closest skills, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:54, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::Eh, I removed Temple Strike because it's pointless. It doesn't disrupt, just provides a condition that does. Rest is related. -- Guild of ' 19:57, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Just to note, daze disrupts on application. '— Powersurge360 01:31, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::More importantly, Temple Strike does disrupt. It's stated in the skill description. Try it on an Infuse Condition necromancer or an Avatar of Melandru Dervish. 01:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Temple Strike only disrupts spells, which is redundant with the application of Dazed. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 11:21, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not when the foe is immune to conditions.. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good point, but the description still includes "and if target foe is casting a spell, that foe is interrupted. ''", so it should interrupt Infuse Condition (Avatar if Melandru isn't a spell). And, tbh, I think that the interrupt from Daze would still occur with Infuse Condition, because you aren't immune to conditions, you just transfer them as soon as they're applied. =/ Magebane Shot should be listed as a related skill, because it's actually closer to Disrupting Stab than D-Shot is (in that they can only disable spells). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 19:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I actually meant a player casting a spell while Avatar of Melandru was active, not... casting the Avatar itself... >.> 06:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I would assume that the first hit with Daze would interrupt, because it's the application of the condition that triggers the effects. You should only get one interrupt with the Daze through, though. It's like when you cast Fragility on a Melandru's Dervish, they take double the damage every time they would have been hit with a condition (application and end), so this implies that the condition ''is still applied, but has a duration of 0 or something. =/ ::::::::::Just imagine casting Fragility on an Avatar of Melandru Dervish or MM with Infuse Condition then hitting them with Apply Poison or Mark of Rodgort. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Question about spell disabling This may be a dumb question but, if this skill interrupts a spell with a recharge time greater than the disable time of this skill, will the interrupted spell recharge its normal (longer) length, or be disabled for the shorter length & effectively have a shorter recharge? - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 16:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :From the disable page: "If a skill is disabled by an interrupt "for X seconds", rather than an "for an additional X seconds" yet the normal recharge time is longer than X seconds then the skill will begin recharging normally." :So in this case, if whatever is interrupted has a longer recharge, the disable won't matter.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :: LOL thanks for the copy/paste. I feel stupid now, I could've sworn I'd checked there already.... - [[User_talk:insidious420|420]] 15:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Most Underrated Lead Attack This has quickly become my new favorite Lead attack for chains that require one & specific conditional effects of other leads aren't needed. Having an interrupt w/fairly low recharge as your chain-opener is super-powerful & versatile & feels so awesome on quick chains. You can more or less keep someone useless from the moment you land the first blow & during your entire chain, depending on your other skills. - [[User_talk:insidious420|420'']] 19:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC)